Passenger cars in recent years include one having provided therein a display device for a television, DVD, game, and so on intended for a rear seat occupant. In a vehicle including three-row seats or opposed seats, a display device is mounted on a ceiling thereof. Such a display device consists of a display device main body and a display (monitor) that can be rotated with respect to the main body. The display is used with held at a predetermined angle with respect to the display device main body.
The display is rotatably supported by a hinge mechanism supporting a shaft provided on the display with a bracket fixed on the side of the display device main body. In a conventional type hinge mechanism, the shaft of a display is rotatably passed through a bracket, and the bracket is fixed on the side of a display device main body. In order to position the display at a predetermined open position, a click plate having a convexity is provided on the shaft, and two or more concavities of the convexity of the click plate to be fit in are provided on the bracket side. In order to position and fix the click plate on the shaft, a spacer or the like is employed. Further, in order to hold the shaft on the bracket, a holding member is provided at the end portion of the shaft.
Since a large number of members are required for a typical type of hinge mechanism as described above, a hinge structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 is proposed with the objective of reducing the number of components. The hinge structure is arranged as follows: a bracket section; a hinge piece part formed continuous to the bracket section and having a turned-out piece part that is formed turned-out in a double folding direction; and a shaft holder section formed on the turned-out piece part in the hinge piece part and rotatably clamping a shaft integral with a display are integrally formed with an elastic member, and the hinge piece part and the turned-out piece part are fastened to each other to impart torque to the shaft (rotation shaft) of the display in the shaft holder section.